1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective tubular member for an automotive control wire which is provided for various mechanisms of an automobile such as trunk opening mechanism, bonnet opening mechanism, fuel lid opening mechanism, throttle, choke, brake, transmission, and window regulator and transmits the operation by pulling, and to a method for manufacturing the protective tubular member.
2. Description of Related Art
A publicly known protective tubular member for an automotive control wire is constructed so that a control wire 22 is covered with a hollow tubular member 21 formed of a synthetic resin, as shown in FIG. 7, to protect the operation of a control wire provided for various mechanisms of an automobile for a long period of time. The publicly known protective tubular member 20 consisting of the hollow tubular member 21 made of a synthetic resin has a disadvantage because the control wire 22 in the tubular member 21 is operated heavily by powerful push and pull forces, the hollow tubular member 21 wears remarkably and is damaged. Thus, which the protective tubular member 20 becomes unusable as the protective member of the control wire. Further, in order to prevent damage to the protective tubular member, a protective tubular member 20 for the automotive control wire 22 as shown in FIG. 8 has been developed. The hollow tubular member 21 is made of a synthetic resin covering the control wire is covered with an external tubular member 23 made of a synthetic resin, which is provided with steel wires 24 on the inside surface thereof. However, this protective tubular member 20 has problems in that the manufacture thereof requires much manpower and cost. Also, the friction between the steel wires at the inner periphery of the external tubular member 23 and the outer periphery of the hollow tubular member 21 results in damage to the hollow tubular member.